Texas Love in the Chainsaw Massacre
by GodsAngel1
Summary: Story of the chainsaw killer Tommy, his family, and his new interest Carrie. Begins with Carrie looking back at how she first met Tommy and his family.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Carrie had stumbled upon Tommy and his family and she still remembered the first time she had come to the house with Sheriff Hoyt and how the whole journey began. She was with three others, Mike, Sarah, and Jim. Sarah was her old friend from school and the others were two guys she had met at a club. They tried to convince her to come with them on a road trip to Louisiana and Sarah agreed without question. Carrie had not wanted to go but Sarah pleaded with her and promised she would have a good time. Finally Carrie gave in. The first night they stopped at a small motel and got two rooms. Sarah decided to share with Jim leaving Mike and Carrie with the other room. Carrie felt uncomfortable since Mike had kept giving her lustful gazes throughout the day and would always grab his crotch when no one was paying attention but what was worse was the fact that there was only one bed in the room. Lucky for Carrie, Mike had got himself drunk earlier in the day and was passed out on the bed. Quietly Carrie put her things down and took a shower before changing into her night gown. She slept on the other side of the bed far away from Mike who was loudly snoring. A few minutes later she had finally fell asleep.

A few hours into her sleep Carrie suddenly felt a warm sensation caressing her body. She moaned lightly and shifted her position welcoming the heat, and then she felt herself being crushed in between something and the bed. Her eyes flew open in alarm and she saw Mike naked and on top on her sucking on her neck and feeling up her nightgown. She struggled against him but he grabbed her wrists tightly.

"Struggle and I'll fucking kill you," he said with a dark and threatening tone. Frightened, Carrie remained stiff and looked away as he violated her. She tried to hold back the tears as he entered her, taking her virginity, but the pain was too much for her to bear. Mike moved in and out of her without a care and grunted loudly so her sobs couldn't be heard. When he was done he wiped her tears and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Don't cry, it always hurts the first time," he told her. Carrie didn't say anything. Mike smirked and held her in his arms and soon he was fast asleep. Carrie stayed awake for the rest of the night.

The next morning while Carrie was in the shower Mike came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She froze, too afraid to move. He grabbed her left breast with his left hand and slid his right hand in between her legs. Carrie remained perfectly still and tried not to make a sound as he inserted his fingers inside her. It wasn't until she felt him press up tightly against her that she jumped and let out a small gasp and Mike moaned loving the feeling of her trembling body. He let go of her and spread her legs so he could position himself at her entrance. Carrie shut her eyes tight trying to resist the urge to scream and just as the previous night he pushed himself into her. His thrusts were harder than before and Carrie had to reach out and hold onto the wall in order to keep from falling. Once again she held back tears and hung her head low in shame while Mike went on with his business. He grunted loud like before and within minutes he was done and emptied himself inside her. Carrie continued to sob quietly as he pulled out of her. Mike kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, I'll be gentler next time." He turned her around to face him and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry OK," he said. Carrie nodded. "I love you," he told her as he caressed her cheek. He moved in and kissed her but she didn't return the kiss. He then asked her if she loved him and Carrie nodded yes immediately as to not upset him. "Say it," he told her as he held her firmly. "Say you love me,"

"I...I love you," she said, her voice cracked. Her body was shaking with fear but Mike seemed satisfied.

"Good girl," was his response.

Later on when they were ready to leave Carrie pulled Sarah to the side and told her what Mike had done to her. Sarah just frowned and told her she should be happy Mike even wanted her. "How can I be happy after he raped me?" Carrie protested.

"Your over reacting Carrie, it was your first time it's supposed to be painful and scary. It's not rape and he even told you he loved you didn't he. Consider yourself lucky, you know how many girls would kill to be with a guy like Mike. Just don't worry about it, next time will be better and you'll enjoy it I promise," Sarah told her. She then walked off and went back to Jim. Carrie couldn't believe her ears. Her supposedly 'bestfriend'didn't care at that she had been taken advantage of. 'Some friend.' thought Carrie.

By 10 am the four were back on the road. Jim was driving and going over ninety since the road was completely deserted. Sarah was in the passenger's seat giving him a blowjob while Carrie was sitting in the back with Mike who was forcing her to jack him off with his hand tightly gripped hers. He then pulled her head down and told her to open her mouth. She cried as he roughly held her and slowly moved in and out of her mouth. Everyone in the car seemed to be having the time of their life, all except Carrie. She felt humiliation run all through her and her once pure body felt as tainted as a whore.

Later that night they found themselves at another run down motel. Just as before there was one bed per room. "I hate these cheap motels." Carrie muttered to herself. She slid in bed tired and Mike jumped in next to her.

"It's not so bad baby once you get used to it," he said and started pulling on her shirt.

"Mike please I'm tired," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work," he replied as he groped her breasts.

"But...but what if I get pregnant," argued Carrie.

"It's alright, I got a vasectomy a month ago," he answered. That wasn't the reply Carrie was hoping for. Before she could protest he stripped her naked then himself and went straight to sliding inside her. Though it didn't hurt like it had the first time Carrie didn't like the feeling of having him moving inside her. She wanted to scream and cry but she held back the tears, fearing that he would get upset and do worse things to her since Mike seemed like that type of person. After it was all done he kissed her like before and told her he loved her. Carrie remained silent and closed her eyes as if she had fallen asleep. Not long after Mike began softly snoring so she finally relaxed and scooted over to the corner of the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Two days later they were in Travis County, Texas. They stopped by an old liquor store to get some gas and Carrie walked on inside hoping to find something to eat. An old woman with thin glasses and messy blonde hair stared at her as she walked in and Carrie stared back before smiling politely and greeting her. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," replied the old woman. "What can I do you for?"

"I was just hoping to find some snacks ma'am," she answered. A loud sound was heard from the back room and Carrie jumped startled. The old woman looked over at the direction the sound came from and left her spot by the window to see what had happened. Meanwhile Carrie told a look around the place. It was dusty and barely had any light coming in since the windows were black and dirty. A pigs head was on display but it looked far from appetizing since there were dead flies near it and maggots coming out of the mouth and eyes. Soon the woman came back with a cup of liquid in hand and she handed it to Carrie. "Thank you," she told her.

"No need child you look dehydrated and back there was just my boy fooling around. He's my youngest, Thomas, and I'm Mae,"

"I'm Carrie," she said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet such a sweet girl," replied the woman shaking it lightly. "Don't meet too many around here. All the ones I see go around acting like the devils children, much like those people I saw with you. I hope those friends of yours aren't doing anything they're not supposed to be doing around my store."

"They're not my friends ma'am," Carrie said sadly as she folding her arms.

"Well then why in the world are you with them?" Mae asked.

"It's complicated," she replied and then remained silent. Mae looked at the young girl feeling pity. She could see that Carrie was a good girl and fragile. She didn't belong with the crowd she was with and Mae was certain that Carrie wasn't with them willingly.

Suddenly the door opened and Mike walked in. Mae glared at him and Carrie looked away and took a step back from the woman. "Hey old lady, we need gas," Mike said rudely.

"Ain't got any gas," Mae told him.

"How in the hell don't you have any gas this is a gas station isn't it,"

"We're all out," Mae replied.

"What kind of shit is that," he said looking at the dead pig head through the smudged glass.

"Mike stop please," said Carrie, disturbed by his presence.

"Sorry baby," he said. He went over to her and pulled her close to him kissing down her neck. Carrie struggled and repeatedly told him to stop but he ignored her.

"You let that girl go now," shouted Mae. Mike stopped and glared at Mae but she didn't back down. The two stared at each other in fury while Carrie tried to free herself from Mike's tightening grip.

"Mike your hurting me," she whimpered.

"Get out of my shop," Mae said to him pointing to the door. He snorted and pushed Carrie down hard then walked out, slamming the door behind him. Mae then hurried over to Carrie and helped her up. "That's some boyfriend you've got,"

"He's not my boyfriend, just a perverted pig," Carrie told her, "He…he raped me." she said with her head low. Mae's eyes widened and she pulled out a chair for Carrie to sit.

"Oh my lord you poor child. How old are you dear?"

"Nineteen," she answered.

"And him?"

"Twenty five I think," Carrie answered.

"That filthy bastard. He has no right calling himself a man if he's raping young girls," said Mae touching Carrie's cheek. Carrie smiled, happy that someone cared but her smile then turned upside down as she heard Mike yelling outside telling her they were leaving. Carrie didn't want to go any further with the three but she didn't have much choice in the matter. Mike would drag her by the hair to the end of the world if he wanted to and there would be nothing she could do to stop him.

"Carrie let's go," he shouted again. As much as Carrie knew she had to get up she couldn't bring herself to do so. She much rather stay with Mae but she didn't want to cause and scene and risk Mae getting hurt because of her. Regretfully she stood to leave but Mae stopped her and told her to stay.

"It's alright, I'll be fine Mae," she said.

"Child I know fear and you are absolutely terrified. That man has hurt you, you can't go back to him,"

"Please Mae, I have to, you don't know what he's capable of," Carrie said. Suddenly Mike burst in making the two women jump in fear. He pushed Mae out the way and roughly grabbed Carrie's hand pulling her along. "Mike," cried Carrie as he crushed her hand in his.

"I said let's go," he yelled. He pulled her outside and into the Jeep where Sarah and Jim were sharing a beer. Mae ran out of the shop and Sarah smirked and blew her a kiss. "See ya old hag," she said laughing and Jim drove off as soon as Mike got in and shut the door. He put his arm around Carrie forcing her to lay her head on his shoulder. She frowned and her fists tightened with anger but she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Hey, how much gas we got?" Mike then asked.

"About a quarter of a tank," answered Jim.

"Ha like shit we do, more like less than a quarter," said Sarah.

"Next place we see we'll stop and get gas," Mike said then grabbed the beer in Sarah's hand and drank it down.

"Hey! Carrie control your fucking boyfriend," she yelled trying to grab her beer back.

"Shut up," Mike said as he held Carrie tighter. He looked down at her and whispered in her ear. "You know I love you right." She nodded slowly. "You love me right." She nodded again. "And you'll never leave me." She shook her head and he smiled. "That a girl," he said then kissed her head. Carrie shut her eyes tight. She felt dirty like she was a piece of meat. Mike positioned her so that her legs sat on top of his lap. He kissed her head again and started feeling up her skirt. Carrie didn't move and inch. Luckily he stopped when suddenly the engine started acting up.

"Oh come on," Jim yelled and slowly the car began to come to a stop.

"Great," said Sarah.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," said Mike. He pushed Carrie off of him and got out the car along with Jim. Mike popped the hood while Jim looked around trying to spot anything or anyone. The engine was red hot and full of smoke. "Fan-fucking-tastic," said Mike putting his hands on top of his head.

Sarah sighed and slouched down in her seat. "This can't be happening, especially here in the middle of fucking nowhere. Shit man," she said stomping her floor on the floor while Carrie silently thanked God.

Minutes went by as Mike and Jim tried to fix the car. Sarah was growing restless as was Carrie with the blazing sun shining down on them. Sarah was fishing around for some water but only beer lingered around. Carrie did have some water saved in a bottle under her seat but she was saving that and wasn't about to share it with her now ex best friend. She pushed the bottle back farther under the seat where it couldn't be reached and stared out her window. Sarah yelled out in fury and got out of the car in a mad rage. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she screamed.

"Shut up," said Mike.

"It's fucking hot and I'm fucking thirsty,"

"Who the fuck cares Sarah just shut up,"

"Fuck you Mike," she said.

"All of you shut up there's a fucking car coming," said Jim. Mike and Sarah turned and sure enough a car was headed their way. "I think it's a cop."

"Good, this guy can give us some gas," said Mike.

"Finally," said Sarah as she and the boys waited in front of the jeep for the cop. When the car finally pulled to a stop about a meter away from the jeep Mike started moving up towards the man in the driver's seat. He then stopped dead in his tracks when the officer came out with a rifle in hand. "Hey, what the hell man, what's with the gun?" asked Jim as he and Sarah raised their hands.

"Names Sheriff Hoyt boy and I got a call saying some jackass was getting violent with some girl," he said. Jim and Sarah looked at Mike who put his hands over his eyes muttering, 'shit.'

"Look Sheriff, this is all a misunderstanding. Mike and Carrie just had a little arguement," said Jim.

"Not according to my ma," he replied and pointed the gun at the three. "You three over there," he said pointing to his car. He followed them with his gun pointed straight at them while they headed to the car then he made his way over to Mike's car where Carrie sat with her knees up to her chest. Hoyt opened the door and asked her if she was alright. She nodded. "Them your friends over there," he said.

"The girl sort of, the guys I barely know," she said softly.

"Alright then honey, come on," he said extending his hand. Carrie accepted it and followed him to the police car.

"Can't you just give us some gas and let us be on our way," said Mike growing irritated.

Hoyt sneered. "Didn't I tell you to stand by the car." He hit Mike hard in the stomach with the end of the rifle and Mike fell to the ground breathless. Carrie covered her mouth in shock while Sarah and Jim ran over to help Mike.

"You crazy fuck. You psycho piece of shit," said Mike.

"Boy if you don't shut up I'll shove this thing so far up your mouth it'll blow your head to pieces, then they'll never be able to identify you,"

"Hey take it easy sheriff," said Jim.

"Get in the damn car," he told them. Sarah and Jim helped Mike into the back seat while Carrie sat up in the front with Hoyt. She wanted to ask him where he was taking them but she thought it best to just keep quiet. Hoyt got in the car when all of them were in and started up the engine. He made a sharp U-turn and headed off in the direction he first came.

"My car," groaned Mike.

"Don't worry about your car pretty boy," Hoyt said grinning wide. "It'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie was surprised when Hoyt pulled up to an old large white manor rather than driving them into town to some police station. Jim, Mike, and Sarah were equally confused. "Why are we here?" Sarah asked.

"You're here because I brought you here," Hoyt replied as he turned off the engine. He got out the car and the others followed. The whole yard was completely dead, full of only dirt and weeds. The air reeked of dead corpses and they all noticed that in the open shed there was blood splattered on the ground. "Blood of a beast," Hoyt said, "my boys love hunting them."

"That's disgusting," Sarah said.

"You all wait here," Hoyt said and then made his way into the house. Jim spoke up once he had gone inside. "Dude, what the hell is this place," he said as he gazed at his surroundings.

"Hell on earth," said Mike as he kicked Hoyt's car unable to control himself. "Fuck this shit, let's go," he said.

Sarah and Jim followed him as he started walking off but Carrie stayed put. She didn't want to follow Mike and since she also didn't want to get on the sheriff's bad side she stayed planted in her same spot. Lucky for her no one seemed to notice that she hadn't moved since Jim was whispering to Sarah and Mike was battling himself muttering curse words over and over again. Carrie continued to watch them as they got further away then she turned as she heard the sound of the front door opening. An old man in a wheelchair came out and looked Carrie up and down then looked on at the three others walking off into the woods.

"You better tell your friends to come back before Hoyt comes out and sees that they're gone," he said to her.

"They won't listen," she told him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Carolynn Wilson, but I go by Carrie,"

"You must be that girl Hoyt said Mae was blabbering about."

"What the…" The screen door flew open once more and Hoyt came out steamed up from head to toe. "Why am I not surprised," he sneered as he past the older man and walked down the steps. He stopped when he noticed Carrie and she looked down nervously not sure of what to do. "Well don't just stand there girl, go on in," he said then walked past her and got into his car.

"Come on girl, the name's Monty, now push me back in the house," the other man said. Carrie obeyed and opened the screen door and helped Monty back inside. She wheeled him in the living room and there sitting on the couch was a young man watching an old western movie. He immediately stood bright and tall smiling as if he had been expecting her and Carrie couldn't help but blush.

"Well well well look who we have here," he said as he looked her up and down. "You're about the prettiest girl I've ever seen. What's your name baby girl?" he asked.

"Carrie," she told him as her face turned bright red by his gaze. The man laughed seeing how nervous she was and walked up to her and extended his hand. "Name's Tex, and don't worry I won't bite," he said. Carrie smiled a bit and shook his hand then he went back to his spot on the couch. He motioned for Carrie to come sit next to him which she did and along with Monty they went on with the movie. Carrie looked around the room and noticed it was pretty old fashioned with family portraits, plain brown couches and a small TV which didn't seem to have cable. Tex started asking her about herself but there wasn't much to tell. Carrie was a simple girl but always found herself in the worst situations. She told him about school with Sarah and how she had come to know the two guys. She didn't tell him about Mike's sexual abuse but Tex could already see by her face that she had been though some tough stuff. After a while of talking about herself he soon changed the subject.

"You eat meat?" Tex asked.

"Occasionally but sometimes it makes me sick if I eat too much," she answered.

"So you're more of a green type of girl,"

"Green?"

"Vegetarian," he clarified.

"Not really, I eat chicken and a lot of seafood,"

"Hope you're not used to any fancy dinner," he said.

"Hardly," she laughed.

"Well that's great cause we're having ribs tonight, but just in case you can't handle it I'll have ma put out a salad for you and a potato, we go plenty of those."

"You want me to stay for dinner?" Carrie said puzzled.

"Yea unless you wanna go and join your friends," he told her. Carrie shook her head frantically. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near Mike.

"There not my friends," she explained. "And I don't want anything to do with them,"

"Wise decision, I see why ma likes you," he said.

The door opened and Mae walked in with bags of groceries in her hands. Carrie stood up abruptly and smiled politely. "Hello dear," Mae said then walked into the kitchen with the bags.

"Hi Ms. Mae,"

"Hey ma," shouted Tex.

"Tex you still lazing around," Mae yelled from the kitchen.

"Course not ma I've been working all day," he replied.

"Come and have some lemonade child," she said to Carrie. Carrie nodded and walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the small round table. Mae poured her a glass of lemonade and Carrie graciously accepted it. "Thank you ma'am,"

"Oh think nothing of it. I'm glad my Hoyt found you. You're better off here than with those filthy people," she said as she sat down next to Carrie. "You a city girl?" she asked.

"No not really, I lived in an apartment in the suburbs," she answered.

"By yourself," Mae said a bit shocked. Carrie nodded. "I don't have family, I'm an orphan,"

"Oh you poor child," Mae said tenderly.

"Well ain't that just a damn shame," said Hoyt as he walked into the kitchen.

"Behave yourself Hoyt," said Mae giving him an evil glare. She looked at Carrie and smiled. "Hoyt is my son, and Tex is my nephew. Then there his brothers and my other boy Tommy," she explained.

"Speaking of which, where is that piece of shit anyway," said Hoyt.

"Outside somewhere I suppose," Mae said taking Carrie's empty glass.

"Hey girly, why don't you go see if you can find him, he's probably hiding in them woods," he told her as he drank a glass of water. Carrie nodded and Tex watched her as she walked outside and down the steps heading into the woods. She didn't know if she was going to find Tommy since she had no idea what he looked like, but since Mae's house was the only one around she figured it wouldn't be hard to spot him if she did see someone. As Carrie walked deeper into the woods she saw a building that looked a bit like a shed. No one was around and the shed looked as if it had been abandoned for quite some time.

"Tommy," she called hoping she would get an answer. Unfortunately she was met with silence and nothing changed when she called out his name once more. She tried opening the shed but the door was jammed shut as well as dusty. Again she called out for Tommy and even knocked on the hard metal just in case it wasn't exactly abandoned.

"Who's Tommy baby," said a voice behind her, more specifically, Mike's voice. Carrie's heart skipped a beat and she turned quickly to face Mike. He wasn't far away but there was a good amount of distance between them so she stepped to the side preparing herself to make a run for the house.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Come on baby, you didn't think I was gonna leave without you now did ya," he said taking a step forward while she stepped away.

"I don't want to go with you," she said but then quickly covered her mouth stunned at her own outburst. Mike cracked his neck and took another step towards her.

"Why not Carrie, don't you love me," he asked. Carrie shook her head and softly pleaded with him. She continued to step away but she had taken a wrong step and ended up colliding with the wall of the shed. She then froze unsure of what to do. A part of her was telling her to run but since she wasn't all that great of a runner she figured she would end up falling on her face, then Mike would really let his rage out. As she pondered on what to do Mike walked up to her with a smile on his face and brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking it gently. Carrie softly whimpered and whispered "stop" and the hungry expression on Mike's face quickly changed to rage. He forcefully grabbed her by the arms and shoved her to the ground.

"Ungrateful bitch," he yelled. Carrie tried to get up but Mike moved on top of her before she could sit up and he held her down. She struggled and screamed for help even though she knew it was useless since no was around to get her out of this mess. "Shut up," Mike yelled when she began to cry. He slapped her hard across the face and more tears streamed down Carrie's face in defeat. She was about to give in and give up hope when suddenly someone pulled Mike off her and threw him to the ground. Carrie opened her eyes and looked up at the figure that had saved her and saw that he was wearing what looked to be part of a disfigured mask. She instantly sat up and stared at him with wide eyes. He was a large figure, heavily built and tanned with short curly dark hair. He looked down at her innocent face and held out his hand to help her up. She took it willingly and he gently pulled her up to her feet. "Tommy," she said hoping it was him. He nodded confirming her thought.

"What the hell," said Mike as he stood up, "who the fuck are you?"

An object in Tommy's right hand caught Carrie's attention as the sun hit the metal and it shined in her eyes. 'A butcher knife,' she said in her head. She stared at the sharp blade and took a step back not wanting to be in the way if Tommy took a swing. Mike began yelling at Tommy about fighting him but Tommy wasn't really paying attention. He turned and faced Mike being sure to cover Carrie from his view.

"Come on you ugly fuck," said Mike pulling out a small pocket knife. Carrie thought he was crazy to think he could take on someone as large as Tommy with a small pocket knife. He didn't stand a chance and she knew it. Tommy knew it too and even though he knew he could just punch him hard and be done with it he actually wanted to fight Mike. Just seeing the way he had pushed Carrie and then tried to take advantage her, even hearing about how he had raped her back when she was at the store with ma make his heart burst with fury. Even though he didn't know her she reminded him of ma, at least in appearance when ma was younger, and hearing about how she had been alone being an orphan and growing up with no one made him feel sad and gave him the craving to want to take care of her. Also she seemed too fragile to hurt like a small helpless child.

As Mike ran forward Tommy swung the butcher knife and Mike quickly jumped back. He swung again and Mike managed to just miss it but an inch. Carrie's eyes were so glued on Tommy and Mike she never noticed the new figure that was moving towards her from behind until it was too late. Tommy turned when he heard Carrie scream and frowned when he saw his cousin Alfredo holding Carrie in a tight hold with a cloth to her nose trying to knock her out. He was so caught up in his anger he forgot that Mike was behind him waiting to strike. Seeing the perfect opportunity Mike charged towards Tommy and stabbed him in the upper corner of his back. Tommy let out a loud cry and fell to one knee in pain. Mike pulled out the knife causing him to hiss in pain again and got ready to strike once more but he was hit in the back of the head with the bud of a shotgun and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey Tommy," said Tex. Tommy ignored him and got up ignoring the pain in his back. Alfredo was now on top of Carrie, who was unconscious, trying to get her shirt off. Tommy pulled him up by his shirt and threw him to the side like a rag doll. Alfredo screamed.

"What the fuck Tommy you damn dickhead," yelled Alfredo.

"Don't you even think about it Al, this girls off limits," explained Tex.

"Off limits, says who," he said standing and dusting himself off.

"Says ma, so don't even think about touching," said Tex pointing his shotgun at his brother.

Alfredo looked at Tommy who was already picking up Carrie and walking towards the house. Tex smirked while Al just looked on jealously. 'Damn fucker,' he thought. "So what, ma got a new pet?" he said.

"Ma likes the girl so she wants to keep her around, says she ain't got nowhere to go anyways and by the looks of it her friends aren't all that friendly to her."

"Ha-ha well shit, I'll be damned, and it looks like Tommy got a thing for her too…oh well the girl looks like a damn kid anyway, I'll try out my luck with that whore with the pretty boy," said Al.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already night fall and Alfredo, Tex, Hoyt, Monty, Mae, and Tommy were sitting at the dinner table with their new guests. Alfredo had brought in Sarah and Jim after knocking them out with sleeping darts but Jim was currently downstairs in Tommy's workshop while Sarah was upstairs. She and Mike were both tied to their chairs as was Carrie who was still unconscious. She was on the end close to Tommy, an empty chair was next to her and the next one over had Mike in it and Sarah was beside him and close to Hoyt.

"After dinner I get the whore," said Alfredo eying Sarah.

"Fuck you," she screamed.

"I know you'd love to," he said back then looked at Hoyt. "Hey uncle Hoyt maybe you should take a turn after I'm done with her."

"Maybe I should," said Hoyt as he leaned over to touch Sarah's cheek. She turned her head sharply before he could touch her and Hoyt let out a mighty laugh. "Well aren't you a feisty little bitch."

"I'm too good for an ugly old fucker like you," she said. The expression on Hoyt's face changed so quick Alfredo tried to keep from laughing as Hoyt's mouth hung open and Sarah looked at him with a smile on her face. However her grin didn't last long as Hoyt leaned over and slapped her hard on her right cheek. "Bitch," he muttered.

Everyone went silent then and Alfredo held his head low still trying to hold in his laugh. Mae ignored them all by concerning herself with feeding Monty and Tex was too busy studying Tommy who kept staring at Carrie. Sarah didn't say anything after that and Mike was just getting over the pain he was feeling in his leg. "This place is fucked up, and you people are fucking psychos," he said. That immediately got Mae's attention.

"Says the boy who likes to rape innocent little girls,"

"You don't know shit about me, and Carrie is my girl," he said with a raised voice.

"Hey Tex maybe you should show this asshole a little something about manners since he thinks he's so high and mighty," said Alfredo.

"Na I'll leave him to Tommy, he'll probably have more fun with him then I will, won't you Tommy,"

"How in the hell do you figure that. He'll scream more for you than Tommy cause you're the one who'll stick your dick up his ass until he pisses himself, Tommy will just chain him up and cut off his face or some boring shit like that,"

"Leave the damn boy alone," said Hoyt while he chewed on some meat. Tommy ignored his cousins and looked at Carrie once more noticing she was finally waking up. Tex smirked and Alfredo began laughing. "Sleeping beauty is waking up," he said.

"You leave that child alone Alfredo Sawyer," said Mae.

"I ain't even doing anything ma,"

"He knows better ma, Tommy set him straight earlier," said Tex.

"Really now," Hoyt said interested.

"Shut up Tex," muttered Alfredo hitting Tex on the arm while he laughed.

"You should have been there sheriff you would have pissed your pants laughing. Tommy threw Alfredo right off Carrie when he tried to have his way with her and he flew like a bird and landed right into the dirt."

"Serves you right," said Mae hitting Alfredo in the back of the head.

"Dammit mama how the hell was I supposed to know she wasn't up for the taking, shit,"

"Stop cursing boy," she said.

The first thing Carrie noticed when she woke up was that she was sitting at a table with a group of people and she was tied down to a chair. The second thing was that Tommy was staring at her and the third was that Mike and Sarah were also at the table but Jim was nowhere in sight. She felt the urge to cry out but she remained calm and didn't panic for fear that it would only make things worse for her. "What's going on?" she asked so softly they barely heard her.

"It's alright darling we won't hurt you," replied Alfredo.

"Don't listen to a word they say Carrie, they're all fucking crazy," said Sarah with tears in her eyes. Carrie made eye contact with her and lightly gasped seeing a large red mark that appeared to be a hand print on Sarah's cheek.

"That's what happens when you get on my bad side," said Hoyt.

"Is that all you got. You're just mad cause no woman wants your old ass," she spat.

Hoyt's face turned red and he slammed his hands down on the table so hard both Sarah and Carrie jumped frightened. "That's enough out of you young lady, Tommy."

Carrie turned to Tommy and watched as he stood up and went over to Sarah. She screamed as he untied her and when he threw her over his shoulder she kicked and repeatedly hit his back. Alfredo then shot up and started complaining about how he still had to get his chance with Sarah while Tommy made his way downstairs.

"Uncle Hoyt I didn't get to have her yet," he complained.

"Quiet boy," said Hoyt sitting back down. Mae got up and left Monty's side and went over to Carrie and sat in the empty seat in between her and Mike. "You need to eat," she said in a motherly tone. She dipped the spoon into the soup that was in front of Carrie and brought it up to her lips waiting for her to open up. Not wanting to upset anyone Carrie willingly opened her mouth and let Mae feed her. The food which was beans and meat wasn't as bad as Carrie thought it would be but something about the meat made her stomach turn and she had the feeling that what she just ate was not ordinary animal meat.

"Carrie don't eat meat much ma, you might wanna make her a salad," said Tex.

"No wonder she's so damn skinny," remarked Hoyt. Suddenly they all heard Sarah let out a loud scream and Carrie began to grow anxious wondering what Tommy was doing to her. Mike then started struggling in his chair and shouting at no one in particular. Carrie tried to drown out his voice and keep her mind focused on the food as Mae kept feeding her while Mike yelled out one curse word after another and kept pulling at the ropes binding him. Surprising he managed to get his right hand free and no one noticed until Mike hastily grabbed Mae by her dress. Mae let out a loud cry and the boy's shot up from their seat but it was Hoyt who got him to let her go when he grabbed a knife and struck Mike in the upper middle of his back. Mike shrieked in pain and Carrie watched a bit horrified as she saw the knife resting in his back and his shirt becoming soaked in blood.

"Let me go please," she pleaded. Tex came to her side and untied her and when he helped her up Carrie held on to his shirt hiding her terrified face like a frightened little child. Tex wasn't expecting her to react as such but nonetheless he wrapped and arm around her trying to calm her down and she softly sobbed. Tommy came back upstairs and froze when he saw Tex holding Carrie. A wave of jealously ran through him and he felt the urge to strangle him with all his might. Tex looked his way and sneered at his angry expression.

"Why in the hell are you looking at me like that for, nothing's going on so don't go looking at me like that Tommy," he said.

"Quit standing there and take the girl upstairs," shouted Hoyt. Tex obeyed and walked Carrie upstairs while Tommy watched. Hoyt called out for him but instead of listening he walked back downstairs to work on Jim. Mae helped Monty finish the rest of his food then wheeled him over to the TV while Hoyt sat back down and began giving the nearly unconscious Mike a pep talk. Downstairs Alfredo had already began feeling up on Sarah who he had pinned to the ground; a few feet away from the now dead Jim whose body laid spread out on the Tommy's work table with a hole that went right threw his stomach. Tommy had used his chainsaw on him just before going up for dinner but Jim had just died the moment he brought Sarah downstairs which was why she screamed. He had started removing his face after tying her up but stopped when he heard the loud commotion upstairs.

Tommy got his knife and picked up where he left off and once Jim's face was completely removed he went over to his desk and sat down preparing his materials to make the face into a mask. Once he was all finished he took off his old mask and replaced it with the new one then got a small mirror to examine his work. As Tommy looked at himself he thought of Carrie and how she looked holding onto Tex when she was frightened. She held on him like he was her savior and the sight made Tommy feel sad knowing she would never cling to him like that. After all, Tex was handsome while Tommy was the complete opposite. There was no way Carrie would ever hold on to him like that or show him any type of affection. Yet, he couldn't see himself hurting her and he wanted to have her around. He didn't know what it was but something about her made his heart pound louder than it ever had and Tommy felt the need to protect her, especially from Mike. He was still enraged about the fact that he had raped her. Tommy knew he would enjoy slowly ripping him apart and hearing his cries of pain and agony. He wished he could have him now but Hoyt would never let him. He always liked to tease their victims before handing them over to Tommy.

"Get off me bastard," he heard Sarah scream. He ignored her cries as Alfredo brutally raped her. She disserved it though for being such a dirty whore. Tommy had seen her earlier as she had sex with Jim in the woods. Their loud moans and vile language wasn't hard to miss. Alfredo had seen them to and had instantly been turned on. He stood behind a tree and watched them while jerking off and staring at Sarah who was on top. Then after they dressed and started walking off he hit them both with sleeping darts.

"Yea," he yelled as he groaned loud. Sarah was still struggling and kept crying but was defenseless against Alfredo. He kept going at it and after a while Tommy got tired of listening to them and headed back upstairs hoping to have a chance to see Carrie.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's that on your face," Mae asked as she touched Tommy's new mask. Hoyt laughed when he saw Tommy and pulled Mike's head up by his hair so he could see Tommy as well.

"That's a nice mask you got there Tommy. Ain't that right boy, don't you think so too," he said to Mike while shaking his head. Mike didn't reply and when Hoyt let go of him his head fell back down on the table like a puppet. "Why don't you go show your new girlfriend," Hoyt teased.

"Hoyt," Mae said angrily.

"Oh calm down mama I'm just messing with him." Tommy didn't say a word, instead he just stared at Hoyt. "Oh so now you don't want to talk…no not like before. Well shit whatever, I don't give a damn," he said untying Mike from the chair.

"Go on and check on Carrie Tommy," Mae told her son.

Tommy headed upstairs to find Carrie, once more ignoring Hoyt who kept shouting his name telling him to help him with Mike. The first room Tommy checked was Tex's, luckily it was empty. He was about to check Alfredo's room when the door to the bathroom opened and Tex walked out alone. He looked at Tommy and pointed to his room then walked past him and went downstairs. When Tommy took a peek inside he saw Carrie peacefully resting under the covers of his bed. He went inside but made sure to be quiet so he wouldn't wake her. He took slow steps as he came closer to her side and stood looking down at her for a long while until he finally got the courage to reach down and touch her face Carrie's eyes flew open and Tommy threw his hand back thinking he had frightened her. She sat up and the two simply stared at one another not sure what to do. It was then that Carrie noticed Tommy was wearing a different mask then before.

"You changed your mask," she spoke. He nodded. It wasn't the best way to start a conversation but it was a start and since Tommy had made no move to grab her viciously Carrie didn't feel so scared anymore. "Tex said you wouldn't hurt me." He nodded again. "That's a relief. Am I going to stay here now," she asked. His answer was another nod. "That's kind of your family to take me in. What about the others, you're going to kill them right?"

At first Tommy was reluctant to answer thinking she would be disappointed but then he saw the desperate look in her eyes and he realized, Carrie wanted him to kill them. Then again, how could she not. After all they weren't friends to her, especially Mike. So Tommy answered her by nodding again and Carrie responded by doing the same. "Good," she said lowering her head.

Tommy stared at the young girl sitting curled up on his bed and walked closer to her not feeling as nervous as before. Her eyes flew to him but she didn't move away. He sat beside her and once again reached out to touch her cheek, and this time she let him. Carrie closed her eyes savoring the feeling of his big hands caressing her cheek. Though his hands were large and his skin dry his touch was soft in contrast to Mike's. 'Mike,' she thought. The thought of him and all that he had done to her suddenly brought tears to Carrie's eyes. When Tommy saw her tears he drew his hand back worried that he might have hurt her. Carrie then took his hand in hers and wiped her tears away with her other hand.

"I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong, I was just thinking of Mike," she told him. Tommy's face hardened when she mentioned his name and seeing Carrie cry only made him want to torture Mike even more than he was planning to. He got up and walked off to do just that but stopped when Carrie told him to wait. 'Wait,' he repeated in his mind. "Don't leave yet, I don't want to be alone," she said. Tommy looked from the door back to her then sighed and went back over to Carrie. She smiled happily and moved to get up but Tommy gently pushed her back down and tucked her in bed. He laid down next to her but on top of the covers and wrapped his arm around her. Surprisingly Carrie didn't mind and moved in closer so her back was against his chest. She let out a soft 'good night' then closed her eyes feeling safe in Tommy's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

When Carrie woke up the next morning Tommy wasn't next to her. She shot up in bed but relaxed once she saw him sitting in the armchair near the window. She smiled and said good morning but Tommy just stared and said nothing. He got up and at the same time Carrie got out of bed and followed him as he headed downstairs. Mae was in the kitchen tidying up and when Carrie and Tommy walked in she smiled and giggled softy like a little girl. "My, don't you two look adorable together," she said. Carrie looked at Tommy and blushed and his head tilted to the side confused about why her cheeks were turning red. Mae giggled again.

"Hey dumpling," said Alfredo as he walked past Carrie and opened the fridge to get a beer. "Sleep well." Carrie nodded. She was still a bit reluctant towards Alfredo since he clearly had a lustful eye for every woman he came across. She figured there was no way he was going to start acting civil towards her just because Mae told him to. Alfredo sensed her discomfort by the way she keep avoiding his eyes and he smiled and took a few steps towards her but kept a safe distance between them so Mae wouldn't yell and Tommy wouldn't go crazy. "Don't worry dumpling I won't hurt you, you apart of the family now, so that makes you my baby sis, since you still look like a little girl," he explained.

"Stupid boy she is a little girl," Mae said. Carrie repeated his words about family over and over in her mind. She never really had a family before. She grew up an only child with a single mom who worked as a stripper at a local strip joint. She never knew who her father was and every time she asked, her mother would just get upset and slap her across the face. "I suppose we'll have to get you some clothes…Tommy, don't forget to do that later." Mae said. Tommy didn't say anything but he understood. He left Carrie alone and walked down stairs to his workshop while Carrie watched him leave silently. Alfredo came up behind her following her eyes that were directed towards the dark part of the house and he simply shook his head.

"You don't wanna go down there baby sis, that's not a place for little girls. Come on outside, there's a surprise waiting for you," he told her. Carrie faced him looking confused and Alfredo smiled, took another drink and walked out to the front with Carrie slowly following. He led her over to the side of the house nearby the garage then stopped and pointed to her "surprise." She froze when she caught sight of her surprise and let out a soft gasp while Alfredo grinned. Lying on the ground dusty and dirty was Mike, flat on his stomach with his leg tied to a long chain. "That's his leash so he don't get out," Alfredo explained. Mike looked up and glared at Alfredo angrily. His eyes then noticed Carrie who was looking at him frightened and he said her name over and over in his mind desperately. He opened his mouth to speak and blood splattered out and onto the ground. The sight made her want to gag.

"Carrie," he said with a raspy tone, "Carrie."

He attempted to stand but was unsuccessful. He tried over and over and still continued to land right back down on his face. Carrie just stood there in her same position watching him, feeling fear, worry, pity, and anger, all at the same time. He called out to her again as if begging her to help him. Alfredo laughed at how pathetic he looked and walked back over to the house to get another beer. Mike managed to get on all fours and his eyes were locked on Carrie's as he extended his hand out as if telling her to grab it and help him stand. She shook her head slowly and took a step back. She never realized how close she actually was to Mike still she knew he wouldn't be able to get up because of his aching body. "Carrie," Mike said again and stretched out his hand further. Carrie shook her head again and stared at him with her eyes now full of hate.

"No," she said.

He gritted his teeth tightly and unable to control his sudden rage he bolted up unexpectedly and ran towards her. Carrie didn't even have time to run as he collided with her and the two fell to the ground. She cried out loud as he slapped her across the face and wrapped his hands around her neck squeezing the breath out of her. Tex ran out of the house followed by Alfredo and Tommy who was more enraged than ever. Tex pulled Mike off Carrie and Alfredo grabbed her and pushed her into Tommy, then the two started viciously kicking Mike. Carrie watched completely panicked and Tommy picked her up bridal style and carried her back over to the house. Mae was in a state of shock as she watched the whole thing from the window and when Tommy walked in with Carrie she ran out the kitchen and into the living room as Tommy put her on the couch.

"Oh my lord, are you alright," she cried.

"I'm fine," Carrie answered softly.

"Tommy get her some water, oh my poor child." She stroked Carrie's cheek gently and Tommy went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water for her throat. Monty who was in his wheelchair by the TV, was just waking up from his nap when he saw Tommy walk in and give Carrie some water.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"It's alright Monty everything's fine now," Mae told him. Carrie slowly drank the water down and Mae smiled and took it from her when she finished and handed it to Tommy. "There, everything's alright now," she said in a motherly voice. Alfredo came back inside dusty, with a huge grin on his face. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked into the living room where Mae and Carrie were and she gave him her full attention as his eyes looked into hers. Mae stood and poked him hard in the chest. "That boy better still be alive Alfredo Sawyer or your uncle's gonna throw a fit."

"Relax ma, he's still alive. Tex is just performing a bit of surgery,"

"Surgery," Carrie whispered confused. She looked at Tommy who was equally confused then back at Alfredo. He simply smiled and walked back outside and before Carrie could decide whether or not to follow him she heard a loud scream that made her freeze in place. She followed Mae and Tommy outside to see what had happened and saw Mike on the ground with his pants down and Tex on top of him with a knife in one hand and something bloody in his other hand. Carrie stepped forward and strained her eyes to get a look at what Tex was holding. She didn't need to guess once Tex stood up and she saw the lower part of Mike's body covered in blood. "Oh God," she said and turned away disgusted. Tommy just stared and Mae went back in the house disgusted by the sight of Tex holding Mike's penis. Alfredo appeared and handed Tex a small bag to put Mike's member in. He then took it and walked over to Carrie and Tommy. "I'm keeping this," he said happily before walking in the house. Neither of the two said anything but continued to watch as Mike kicked and screamed his lungs out. Carrie finally had enough and decided to go back in, Tommy soon followed her while Tex went around the side of the house to clean off his hands.

Later that day the three guys and Carrie sat outside relaxing while Mae was inside watching TV with Monty. Hoyt had gone driving around and downstairs in Tommy's workshop Mike and Sarah were tied up groaning in pain. It looked like a normal evening with Carrie and the boys sitting down in rocking chairs just enjoying the light breeze and some lemonade. Alfredo had fallen asleep and had his head back and a hat over his face and the others were just looking out onto the distance. Looking over at Tex Carrie lightly smiled seeing how innocent his expression looked. Tex could feel her staring and when he looked at her she quickly looked forward. "You alright," he said. Carrie nodded and when she noticed Tommy gazing at her from the corner of her eye she looked down embarrassed. Tex just laughed. "It's alright care bear I know I'm handsome," he said.

"Care bear?" she said raising her head.

"Yea it fits. You don't mind it do ya girly," he said, flashing a dangerous smile. Carrie shook her head quickly and Tex smirked, drinking down his lemonade. Tommy did nothing but stare at the two. He knew there was no point in being jealous since Tex wasn't too interested in women but then Carrie wasn't just any woman. Still Tommy decided he wasn't going to waste his energy being mad even if Carrie did like Tex. Though truthfully, Carrie's feelings for Tex were nowhere near romantic. She saw him as a sort of big brother figure rather than a lover. The same went for Alfredo though she still felt slightly creped out by him. As for Tommy, she didn't know where she stood with him. He was both frightening and caring in her eyes. Frightening because of the fact that he slaughtered people but caring because he was so gentle with her and clearly loved his family dearly, though Hoyt and Alfredo annoyed him sometimes. Carrie thought he was really intriguing and wanted to know more about him, yet she was afraid because she didn't know if he would willingly open up to her. He might think she was coming on too strong or take her intentions wrong, he then could kill her within a second if he wanted or tie her up and gag her like Sarah, he could even rape her. Then again, she could just be overreacting and Tommy could end up being a sweet guy and simply shy, who's just felt misunderstood and was only trying to protect himself and his family. Carrie hoped it was the latter.

As she stood up and headed back inside Tommy's eyes followed her though she didn't seem to notice. She went upstairs to her room, which was actually Tommy's room and as she walked in Carrie couldn't help but feel guilty for staying in a room that didn't belong to her. She felt like she was putting Tommy out especially since she had never asked him if she could stay in his room. Still he never protested and he willingly slept besides her with his arm around her waist protectively. When the door shut Carrie turned and gasped in surprise as she saw Tommy standing there silently. She hadn't even heard him following her. "Tommy, I didn't even notice you were following me," she said. As always he remained silent. He walked by her and sat down on the armchair by the bed and Carrie sat across from him. "Tommy…can you talk?" she asked. He didn't answer. She watched his face which seemed to twist oddly as if in a debate with himself. Carrie guessed he was thinking about whether or not to answer her question. "It's alright, you don't have to answer," she decided, not wanting to pressure him. She didn't want to push him to do something he wasn't comfortable with. Tommy on the other hand, felt like a coward. He wanted to tell Carrie that he could talk but his nerves stopped him from reacting. He didn't really like to talk since he found there was really nothing to say and there was no one to have a decent conversation with. Of course he could just lie and tell her he couldn't talk, but he didn't want to lie to Carrie, he didn't want her to hate him. So he just remained quiet and surprisingly she wasn't upset. He was amazed at how patient she was and it only make him like her even more.

Much later in the evening when Carrie walked back outside with Tommy a truck pulled into the Hewitt compound and stopped just outside the house. Carrie expected Tex or Tommy to react but neither of them flinched. Alfredo grunted and woke up instantly putting his hat on his head and looking from Carrie to Tex to the truck in front of him. A man got out of the truck and walked their way an up the stairs. He looked at Tex first then over at Alfredo. "Hey ya Tinker," said Tex. He then eyed Carrie.

"Who's this?"

"That there is our new baby sister Carrie," Alfredo answered.

"Baby sister! Never had me one of those before, nice to meet you," said Tinker extending his hand to Carrie. She shook it and when she looked down she noticed his other hand was missing and instead he had a hook as its substitute. Carrie smiled a bit nervous, trying not to be too obvious for staring at his other hand and luckily Tinker didn't seem to notice. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and smiled at her eagerly. Tommy's fists tightened as he glared at his cousin and he pulled Carrie's other hand and took her back inside the house. Alfredo and Tex laughed as Tinker just stood there angry and shocked.

"What the hell is his problem," he said heated.

"Tommy's in love with the girl," said Alfredo.

Tex then told him about what had happened between Tommy and Hoyt and then about how Tommy had thrown Alfredo off Carrie when he tried to have his way with her in the woods. Tinker laughed as he pictured Tommy together with Carrie. Never had he figured Tommy would fall in love. He didn't even know Tommy could even have those types of feelings. "Well I'll be damned, little Tommy talked and beat you up all for that girl," he said.

"Crazy right, I think the freaks gone nuts," said Alfredo.

"Tinker, is that you?" shouted Mae from inside.

"Sure is ma," he said and walked inside to see the rest of the family. Tex got up and followed along with Alfredo who started yelling about some cigarettes.


	6. Chapter 6

After pulling Carrie away from Tinker, Tommy took her back upstairs to his room. She figured he must have gotten jealous at the sight of Tinker caressing her hand but why. Did he like her? She didn't want to ask feeling a bit embarrassed by it. Not because of Tommy personally but more because of the fact that she had never really been liked by any guys. She didn't count Mike because she knew he didn't actually like her, he just liked to use her because he knew she was vulnerable and couldn't do anything to stop him. So his affection was nothing but lust and of course that was nothing close to love and the few times he said he loved her were just empty words coming from the mouth of a complete asshole. Tommy was nothing like Mike and for that Carrie was very happy to be with him and his family despite the fact that they killed people.

After spending some time in the room again with Tommy he headed down to his workshop while Carrie went to go talk to Tex. There she learned that Tinker was his and Alfredo's older brother, and the three of them were Tommy's cousins. Their mother had died when they were young and they were raised by their father until he died when they were in there teens. They then came to stay with Mae and she had taken care of them ever since. "Yup we're one big happy family and you're the newest addition to the clan," he said, "you know ma's always wanted a daughter. She's always wanted grandkids too but there's never been a woman who has tempted any of the boys, not even uncle Hoyt, though it seems a little too late for him to be having kids."

"Stupid boy, I don't even want any damn kids, I barely like you or your idiot brothers and Tommy," said Hoyt as he walked outside and over to his car.

"I know your just playing around Sheriff, where you headed?" asked Tex.

"Into town, you need anything,"

"No sir, how bout you Carrie,"

"Um…maybe some fruit," she said softly.

"What's that now…fruit. Precious we can grow some damn fruit right here. What kind of fruit you want?" asked Hoyt.

"Whatever you can find," she replied.

"O.k. then, I'll get you some seeds to so then I won't have to be wasting money all the time and you can just let Mother Nature give you ya fruit," he said before getting in his car.

"You know, I think you're growing on him. Never seen him be so nice before," said Tex.

"That's a good thing isn't it? I don't want him to hate me,"

"Yea but then it's just Uncle Hoyt so you shouldn't really care if he likes ya or not but that's just how I see it cause me and the boys are always messing with him and shit,"

"Yep, always trying to piss him off hoping he'll have a heart attack, still hasn't worked yet though," said Alfredo who was standing by the door.

Carrie let out a small laugh but covered her mouth knowing that was more messed up than funny. Alfredo walked away and Tex started to whistle while she hugged herself feeling warm and happy in the presence of her new life and family. Everything was different now and she knew things were only going to get better and better along the way now that she was with the Hewitt's. No longer would she live a life of loneness and fear. Now she was safe and nothing would be able to harm her ever again.

The next morning when Carrie woke up she saw Tommy sitting in the armchair by the bed staring intensively at her. His body language told her he was a bit mad and when she glanced at the clock she had a pretty good guess as to why. It was nearing noon and Tommy was annoyed for having to wait so long for her to wake up. He was an early bird and so he always woke up between seven and eight a.m.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but why didn't you just wake me up," said Carrie while she stretched. He didn't answer with a shrug or a nod but his body relaxed showing Carrie that he was over his mad state. He pointed towards something and when Carrie followed his finger she saw her suitcase lying on the floor along with Sarah's suitcase. "Oh Tommy thank you, I was worried I would have to go out today and get my stuff alone." Tommy watched as she got out of the bed and opened one of the suitcases and looked though the clothes. He hadn't known which one was hers and which was Sarah's which was why he brought them both back with them. The boys had tagged along with him, Tinker took the beer and packs of cigarettes in the glove compartment and Tex took the car after Alfredo raided it, and brought it back to the house after deciding to keep it for himself. Hoyt had started yelling saying he didn't want to see that ugly piece of trash on his property but he let it go when Mae shouted for him to be quiet and let Tex do what he wanted with it. Hoyt was still upset but like everyone already knew he wouldn't go against Mae.

After Carrie was done with her shower and finished dressing she went back in the room and Tommy was still sitting in the chair patiently watching her every move. She didn't feel so nervous about his eyes following her but she couldn't deny that it did make her blush. The peaceful moment between them soon ended when they heard loud noises downstairs followed by Hoyt's booming voice yelling curse words left and right. "Tommy, get your ass down here you piece of shit," he yelled. Neither of them rushed while leaving the room and Tommy walked steadily downstairs with Carrie following behind him happy as can be. Her expression soon changed when they got to the kitchen and saw Mae and Hoyt. "God damn fucking cockshit." Mae was holding a towel in her hand and pressing it down on Hoyt's hand which was covered in blood.

"Hold still Hoyt," shouted Mae.

"Tommy get the bandages you little shit,"

Tommy obeyed and walked past Carrie to the basement where he could hear the screams of a man and a woman. Tex and Alfredo were trying to hold down the man while Tinker came at him with a needle. It was a bit of a challenge for them since the man was quite strong but Tex could feel his strength dying down as the drugs started to kick in after Tinker got the needle in his arm.

When he finally fell unconscious Tex and Tinker started tying him up while Alfredo went for the half conscious woman with a hole in her shoulder. "God this cunt's sure gonna get it when uncle Hoyt comes down here," Alfredo said.

"I still can't believe the bitch cut uncle Hoyt's hand," said Tinker.

"Yep and you missed it all Tommy. It was really a sight," said Tex. Alfredo laughed and grabbed the woman by the hair bringing her face close to his. "You're gonna get it later bitch and you're gonna scream louder than a whore getting banged in the ass," he yelled.

"Come on now Al, don't be so hard on her. I bet she can't even understand what you're saying, she's practically unconscious," said Tex.

"Whatever, I don't give a damn," he said and let her head fall as he let her go and walked away. Tommy got the bandages from his desk and headed back upstairs after Alfredo and into the kitchen. Hoyt was now sitting down and Carrie was next to him cleaning a little cut on his face. His hand was resting on the table with the bloody cloth over it and Mae was cleaning out the sink of all the blood. "Just wait until I get down there, that girls gonna get it and get it good," said Hoyt. He was clearly pissed at what happened and Carrie didn't blame him once she saw how deep his wound was. His left hand would possibly be stiff for about a few days or a week depending on how he treated it.

"O.k. Hoyt lets bandage up that hand," Mae said.

"Make it nice and tight momma," he told her.

"Hold still." First she put some alcohol on another cloth and lightly pressed down on the wound and Hoyt's face began to redden as he tried to hold in a yell and stay still. After the alcohol she put on some clear gel from a tube on it which made him want to cry out even more and smash something. Finally Mae took the bandages from Tommy and began wrapping Hoyt's hand tightly like he wanted and in the end he could only move his four fingers. "Alright all done."

"Finally," he said standing up.

"Now don't you be going down there and hurting yourself Hoyt, you hear me now," called Mae as he started walking away.

"Yea yea." Carrie started to follow Hoyt but Tommy took her arm and when she looked back at him he shook his head. She suddenly got the feeling that he was telling her she wouldn't like what she saw if she went down there.

A little while later Carrie was happy Tommy had stopped her before she had gone down to the basement with Hoyt. The woman's loud painful screams could be heard although the house as he beat her hard with his whip over and over. She knew it was a whip just by the sound, a sound she herself was familiar with a long time ago and no matter how hard she tried to drown out the cries and the curse words, the worse it soon became. Hearing all the shouting was making Mae annoyed while the boy's didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Tex was sitting on the couch watching TV while Alfredo and Tinker were downstairs watching Hoyt at work. Carrie was next to Tex and Tommy was next to her only because he wanted to be around to comfort her in case she started to feel uncomfortable and unwilling to bear what was happening. It was obvious that he had feelings for Carrie, especially to Tex. Never once had Tommy actually sat down and watched TV with him or anyone else, but things were different now that Carrie was around. He just wished Tommy would come out of his hard shell and talk to her. After all he wasn't a mute even though he liked to appear as one.

Nope, Tommy could in fact talk and he showed it the day he had first seen Carrie at the shop. After she and her "friends" left, Mae immediately called Hoyt. She told him about the four then he told her to hand the phone over to Tommy. Hoyt then started telling him how they were going to go about catching there new visitors but when he said he would give the girls to Tinker and Alfredo before killing them something in Tommy just erupted and he cried out "no" so loud Hoyt had to remove the phone from his ear for a second. Mae then took the phone and told Hoyt that she didn't want him hurting one of the girls and Hoyt got upset guessing that was the reason why Tommy suddenly snapped. Nevertheless he listened to his mother and promised her that Carrie wouldn't be hurt. The story had made Tex laugh but uncle Monty just sneered not really in the mood to care. Later in the day when Tex told Alfredo they both laughed so hard they woke Hoyt from his nap and he was so pissed he chased them out the house and they didn't return until it was nearly time for dinner.

"I'm sick of hearing that damn girl," complained Monty as he rolled himself into the living room.

"Tex can we go somewhere, I can't take this much longer," Carrie said.

"I'll take you into town if you want,"

"I'd rather go some place quiet if you don't mind,"

"Not at all little doll," Tex said and stood up and stretched. Tommy got up as well and Carrie thought he was going to follow them but instead he walked away and headed downstairs where all the chaos was going on. It didn't surprise Tex because he knew that as much as Tommy wanted to make sure Carrie was alright he also had wanted to watch the scene going on down in the basement. His whole reason for staying upstairs in the living room was simply so Carrie wouldn't be alone and scared. "Let's get going."

They took Tinker's truck and throughout the ride Carrie was as silent as a mouse. Tex had driven them to a spot in the woods where a small river laid near many trees and the big bright moon sat up above it. "How's this?" he asked.

"Much better, thanks,"

"My pleasure," he said. The water glowed brightly in the moonlight and Carrie instantly felt at peace. She closed her eyes and forgot all about Hoyt and the screaming voice in the basement. She blocked everything out and everyone until it was just her, in a safe little bubble. She then let out a deep breath and when she opened her eyes she noticed Tex was staring at her. "You alright." He asked.

"Yea, just clearing my head,"

"It's a lot to take in but don't worry, it won't bother you as much within time," he told her.

"Yea, it's definitely going to take time," she said.

"Ha, you know Darla once said the same thing,"

"Who's Darla?"

"My cousin Vilmer's girl, they live just a few miles away with the rest of the family. Maybe we'll go see them tomorrow,"

"All of us,"

"Tommy don't like going to see the Sawyers, he only goes once in a while when Ma tells him to, Uncle Monty don't like going anywhere, and uncle Hoyt might be in bed all day resting that hand so it might be just us, Ma, and the boys."

"What's your family like," she asked with a curious expression on her young face. Tex giggled and laid his head back closing his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough little doll, you'll see soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Carrie felt nervous as she sat in the truck in between Alfredo, who was driving, and Tex. They were on the way to the Sawyer's house and Mae and Monty were behind them with Tinker. Just like Tex had predicted, Hoyt stayed home to sleep after having a busy night with the girl who had cut him. Tommy stayed as well since Mae couldn't find him anywhere. In fact no one had known where Tommy had gone but Tex guessed he was hiding out in the old slaughter house like he usually did. Monty had also wanted to stay home but Mae forced him to come saying how there would be no one around to watch over him. Alfredo was the most excited to go see his cousins only because Vilmer liked to keep his own collection of girls down in their basement like he was running his own little brothel. He and his brothers were always on the lookout for young fresh faces in town and after having some small talk and beers they would round them up with the old, 'I run a motel' story and the rest was pretty self-explanatory. They would keep the girls and either kill the boys or give them up to Tommy.

"I hope Vilmer still got that one bitch that I like," said Al.

"He's probably killed her already. That one was always acting up and it's not like you were paying for her anyways," replied Tex.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carrie asked obliviously.

"Ain't nothing you wanna hear baby sister," said Al.

"Ain't nothing I wanna hear either Al, so shut it." said Tex.

"You need to stop fucking dicks and get back to chicks,"

"There ain't no woman out there that could please me," said Tex.

"Yea and that's why he don't want no woman anymore," Al whispered to Carrie. Tex glared at him and Alfredo smiled showing his yellow teeth and put his arm around Carrie in a hugging motion. "But I bet little darling over here could change your mind. How bout it baby sis you wanna lay with old Tex," he teased. Carrie's eyes widened and she lowered her head as her face turned red and Alfredo laughed so hard he steered the truck to the left and Tex hit him upside the head telling him to pay attention.

"You goddamn fool you gonna kill us all," he said.

"Calm down you damn stiff, I'm just having some fun," his brother said. When he released Carrie she sort of shifted so she was closer to Tex but still kept her eyes down while he sighed and stared at her. "Don't mind Al Carrie he's just being stupid,"

"Just trying to help you out little brother but then I just remembered, Mr. Big & Bad might not like that so much, you remember what he did to me when I messed with baby sis."

"That's right, dropped you right on your ass and I sure don't want him doing any shit to me over something that ain't ever gonna happen so you better drop it Al," said Tex. Alfredo sneered and started going slower as he came up close to the house. The first thing Carrie noticed was the size. The house was just as big and old as the Hewitt's but different when it came to appearance. "Yea you right, you and baby sister shouldn't jump in bed together, that little devil might cut off your face and we'll be eaten you for dinner Tex."

"You done saying stupid shit. Get out the damn truck," said Tex as Al kept on laughing. Tinker pulled up right next to them and looked at Al like he was a crazy person and Mae was saying something to Monty who was practically asleep. Carrie was still embarrassed about Alfredo's comments and it didn't go unnoticed when Mae got out the car and saw her face. Tex was by her side glaring at Alfredo who was still cracking up and Mae immediately went over and smacked him on the head.

"Stop being a fool," she scolded him and then it was Tinker who was laughing.

"Why ma, I didn't even do anything," said Al.

"Yea right," said Tinker getting Uncle Monty's wheelchair from the trunk.

"Well well well if it ain't the Hewitt's," said a man coming down the steps of the house. Alfredo shoved him when the man tried to hug him and when Tex reached him he grabbed him in a head lock.

"Hey Vilmer you stupid bastard," he said. Carrie stopped in front of them just waiting to be introduced then a woman who looked to be around her age came out and when Alfredo passed her he looked back and smacked her ass. She hit him hard yelling with a mighty voice but Al just laughed. "Still feisty as ever Darla," he said as she still continued to fight him.

"Quit touching me woman and say hi to baby sis," he said. That's when Vilmer turned around.

"Baby sis?" he said and then looked over at Carrie. She waved shyly and Tex started telling him the whole story of how Carrie joined the family. Darla's angry expression immediately changed and she left Al's side and scurried over to Carrie hugging her reassuringly while saying "poor thing" over and over. Tinker and Mae finally headed towards them after taking time to help Monty in his wheelchair. Tinker looked at Darla first and sneered and she made the same face back at him. "Yea Tinker I'm still with Vilmer," she said, before he could get a word out.

"Yep and I feel sorry for ya little cousin," he replied putting his good hand on Vilmer's shoulder. All the boys laughed but Darla ignored them and led Carrie into the house after Mae and Monty. Inside there was four other boys coming down the steps and in the living room there was an old man sitting on the couch immobile. There was also someone talking to Mae in the kitchen. Carrie was so caught up wondering who was in the kitchen she hadn't even noticed one of the boys talking to her until Darla called out her name and put her arm around her. "Oh sorry," she said.

"No need to be sorry Carrie, feel free to ignore these jerks at any time especially this one, his name's Bobby, and that's W.E., Drayton, and Nubbins. They're Vilmer's idiot brothers,"

"The name is Hitch," said Nubbins pushing away Darla. "and don't listen to this bitch Carrie she don't know what she's talking about,"

"An my name is Chop top but you darling _can_ call me Bobby," said the one besides her as he caressed her arm.

"Hi," she said politely.

W.E. came up on her other side and gently took her hand and kissed it as he started reciting some literature that sounded like something off Romeo and Juliet. Carrie blushed and everyone laughed and Vilmer suddenly appeared and put his arm around her and his brother. "Don't mind this lit quoting redneck Carrie, and young Drayton here is harmless," he said. Drayton simply smiled at her. Carrie smiled back and Darla pulled her away from her husband once she managed to get out of Hitch's grasp. It was then that Carrie noticed something was off with Vilmer's leg and when Darla saw her looking she leaned in close and whispered how it was animatronic. She led her into the living room where the old man was sitting and Tex and Bobby followed behind them. "That's Grandpa Sawyer," Bobby told her. "He's 124 years old and if he ain't sitting on that damn couch he's up in bed. He never talks but he'll move around from time to time." To Carrie he looked like a dead corpse since he barely had any fat on him and looked like old skin and bones. But rather than say anything she simply smiled and oddly enough it looked like the old corpse nodded at her. She immediately decided to change the subject.

"So how you all related?"

"Well," Tex started, "Basically the family tree goes like this. Grandpa and Grandma Sawyer had ma, uncle Monty, and another named Charlie. Ma married this guy named Elijah Hewitt was she was very young and afterwards she had uncle Hoyt. Years later Charlie married Aunt Faye, who's over there in the kitchen, and had Vilmer, W.E., Bobby, Drayton, and Hitch. Me, Al, and Tinker, are Elijah's sisters kids and she was a whore according to him so we ain't got the same pa. As for Tommy, well ma found him in a dumpster and just decided to bring him home," he explained.

"And then Darla here is Vilmer's whore," added Bobby.

"You ass, I'm not his whore," Darla screamed and threw a pillow at him. All the guys laughed.

"Well you ain't no wife. A wife's supposed to be obedient and all you do is complain and take shit that don't belong to you,"

"Shut up Bobby,"

"I told you not to call me that. It's Chop Top,"

"I ain't calling you that stupid nickname of yours that makes no sense at all,"

"Can you two go two minutes without fighting? God dammit I'm trying to educate Carrie about our family and you're here just nagging up a storm." Said Tex. Darla crossed her arms and looked away angrily and Bobby scratched his head an his angry look turned apologetic as his eyes connected with Carrie.

"Sorry cuz," he said. "Go on ahead Tex,"

"So what happened to Charlie and Elijah," Carrie suddenly asked.

This time Bobby answered. "Elijah got so drunk he shot himself in the mouth on accident and blew his brains out and Charlie got killed by some bitch that ran him over then chopped off his head."

"Yea and that same bitch cut off my leg," said Vilmer who appeared with a woman who Carrie assumed was Aunt Faye. Vilmer pulled up his pant leg and showed off his fake leg with a grin like it was a prize but no one looked amused. "Tommy then caught her and I tore that girl up real good."

"Stop scaring the poor girl Vilmer," said Faye.

"Oh she ain't scared ma, right Carrie." She shook her head. Yes she was nervous but she wasn't scared and everyone around her seemed like they liked her so that made her worry even less.

A while later all the boys went downstairs to the basement with two boxes of beer while Carrie followed Darla into the kitchen. Monty wheeled himself into the living room and watched TV with old Grandpa Sawyer. "I told you to stop watching this crap show pa," he muttered and grabbed the remote to change the channel. Grandpa Sawyer didn't move or reply but Monty gave him an annoyed look as if he had. Downstairs the boys were drinking beer and laughing while over in the corner some girls were caged up half naked. Tex was repeating the story of Tommy and Carrie again an they were all laughing madly. "Damn why the hell didn't that big piece of shit come over here anyway," said Hitch.

"He was hiding out like always, you know how Tommy is," said Al.

"Still shy as hell when it comes to girls. Remember when we tried to get him to let one of our girls fuck him. That scared the shit outta him and he ran outta here so fast I swear I nearly pissed myself laughing at his little crying face," said Bobby.

"He ain't so shy when it comes to baby sis. They was sleeping in his bed just the other night," said Al.

"Well I'll be damned," said Drayton.

"Oh I see, so Tommy likes the innocent inexperienced girls," said Vilmer.

"Who cares what the hell Tommy likes. I can't imagine that boy loving anything much less anyone. All he knows how to do is kill and make a mess of things, its only cause that little darling up there is so sweet to him and that's what makes it seems like he likes her," spoke W.E.

"Shut up W.E., you don't know what you're talking about," replied Tinker. "You gotta be there to know. Me, Al, and Tex know, that boy may only know how to kill but he's got something for little Carrie and it ain't no little crush."

"Damn, straight. He'll kick your ass if you touch baby sis," laughed Al.

"Yea like he did with you," said Tex, and everyone else roared with laughter. Alfredo just sneered and stood up with his beer in hand.

"Quit talking about that you damn dick," he said an drank down the rest of his beer. "Give me a girl Vilmer, I'm ready for some action,"

"Well then let's get to it," said his cousin.


End file.
